Fleeting Clouds
by VTRHM-059
Summary: Hibari insists on fighting with Yamamoto, finally realising his potential as a swordman during Choice. But the Ten-Year Bazooka falls towards Hibari. What will Hibari experience in the future? And why has he changed so much after returning to the past?
1. The Rain Guardian

**Ohayo Minna ^^  
>My first 8018 fanfic, more of adventure and action~ Sorry for OOC if there is any..<br>Please review :D Or I may not feel like writing anymore... Enjoy-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, though I want to :P**

It all started with a fight. Hibari Kyoya whipped out his tonfas as Yamamoto Takeshi wielded his Shigure Kintoki.

"Herbivore..." The cloud guardian knew he would be truly entertained as he fought against the rain guardian. Admittedly, his opponent was a powerful guardian in the Vongola Famiglia, which he had seen from his Choice battle against Genkishi. Hibari felt a thrill unknown to him before.  
>Yamamoto let a grin play across his face.<br>"Haha… Well, shall we begin?"

Hibari acted first, aiming his tonfas at Yamamoto's neck with bloodlust. With his quick reflexes, the rain guardian dodged nimbly and unsheathed his blade. His eyebrows furrowed as he unleashed the various forms of Shigure Shoen Ryu, while Hibari slashed his cloud tonfas repeatedly at Yamamoto.

Their combat ability was at the same level; now it was tonfas against sword, cloud versus rain. Hibari, the solitary cloud that goes its own way; Yamamoto, the tranquil rain that cleanses the ground… Who would prevail?

But their fight had no chance to carry on. A certain kid came running up, pulling a hand grenade from his curly mass of hair.  
>"Nyahahaha! Lambo-san wants to fight too! I'll take you all out!" "Hahaha… Nah this fight is dangerous… Wait for a bit, and I'll play with you later.." Yamamoto paused to smile at the 5-year old kid who had just tripped over his own feet.<br>"If you dare interfere… Kami korosu.." Hibari uttered his usual phrase.

Perhaps it was that he was too focused on the battle… Maybe it was because of his annoyance that their fight was interrupted... Whatever it was, Hibari didn't notice the Ten-Year Bazooka coming down towards him until too late…

-Yamamoto

Yamamoto stared as the 15-year old Hibari was replaced by… An older version of him?

"Hmn? Where am… I..?" The older Hibari got to his feet as he scanned his surroundings. Yamamoto was staring at him, a bewildered expression painted over his face. "And… You are..?" His eyes finally rested on the smiling youth. "Yamamoto… Takeshi..? Such a… Long time ago… I could have…." Slowly but surely, Hibari smiled, a gentle, sad smile as he inched towards the Rain Guardian…  
>"Hey.. Where's the cloud guardian?" The older Hibari was shook out of his seemingly jumbled thoughs.<br>"My guess is that my younger self got hit by the Ten-Year Bazooka.. It sends a person to 10 years in the future, while his future self replaces him in the present world. However-" He pointed at the cylindrical object lying on the ground that was currently shooting out electric currents "It seems to have malfunctioned and sent him back to only 5 years in the future."

"So you're the future cloud guardian? Haha! Hey, we were in the middle of a fight and…-"  
>"No... I won't fight you." Hibari looked all emotional all of a sudden.<br>"H.. Huh?" Yamamoto looked surprised but kept quiet. "I- I'll wait for the cloud guardian then.."  
>The older Hibari looked down.<p>

_-5 minutes later-_  
>Hibari returned from the future, a cloud of dust spiraling around his body. Yamamoto laughed.<br>"Haha… So you're finally back… Shall we continue the fight?"  
>Hibari gave the Rain Guardian a strange look before replying.<br>"I don't feel like fighting you now."

Yamamoto stared at the waning shadow as Hibari's footsteps reverberated faintly in the darkness.  
><em>"Walking away… From a battle?"<em> This was very unusual for the head of the disciplinary committee in Namimori High, who could never resist a fight.  
>And the look that the cloud guardian had given him… Was it anxiety… Anguish… Even fear?<br>But what would make the cloud guardian, the strongest in the Vongola Famiglia, so panicked? Yamamoto closed his eyes in the semblance of a mage – Something was wrong with Hibari Kyoya.  
>That much he was sure of.<p> 


	2. 5 years in the Future

**Ohayo Minna-san! 8018, sorry for OOC if there is any…**  
><strong>Please read and review :D Arrigatou Gozaimasu~<br>Enjoy-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, though I want to :P**

-Hibari

Hibari was lying cross-legged on the roof of Vongola headquarters, hands propping up his head.  
>He was troubled. <em>"The future… Why..? Why did it turn out like….-"<em>  
>Sukoyaka kenage…. Aah, tomo ni utaou… Namimori chuu~ A familiar song, sang by a familiar bird, wafted to Hibari's ears.<br>"Hibari! Hibari!" The yellow bird nestled up on Hibari's black hair; it sensed something was wrong and tried to calm him down.

Hibari smiled slightly at the small creature, but remained down as he thought of all that happened in the future… In that 5 minutes that he had…

_**5 minutes ago….**_  
>Hibari looked up at the last moment, catching a glimpse of the Ten-Year Bazooka coming towards him… The next thing he knew, he found himself sitting on the ground holding a bouquet of flowers.<br>On closer look, they were white orchids… Wait. Orchid?  
><em><br>"The flower of the dead?" _Hibari sensed something amiss.  
>The rectangular object in front of him... Its black sophisticated surface was dabbed with spots of rain from the grey above, dimming it reflections. The Vongola crest that was narrowly impressed on its apex was deep and well smoothed.<br>_"Could it be….?" _Hibari stood up.  
>A… A coffin?<p>

Dread spread through the cloud guardian with a rush of heat in his veins, as though he had been stung by a cloudfish, its venom infecting him instantly. He stepped up to the black casket. The aloof Hibari wouldn't admit it, but he was afraid of what he would find; undeniably.

Hibari uttered a soft cry. He had caught sight of the person inside the coffin.  
>"Y-Yamamoto….?" An icy pit formed in the pit of his stomach. "No way… How could this…?"<br>Hibari forced back a prickle of tears.  
><em>"And I was just having a battle with him… Why…."<em>

Just then, Hibari heard the double sliding doors open.  
>He recognized that voice even before he saw him. "Hi… Hibari-san?"<br>The boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
>He turned around, only to have Tsuna exclaim, "Wait… You're the Hibari from the past! The… Ten-Year Bazooka?"<br>Hibari lowered his head.  
>"There… Is that really Ya-Yamamoto?" He felt his finger shaking as he pointed at the coffin.<p>

Tsuna's eyes widened.  
>"That's…" Glistening tears welled up in his eyes. "Yamamoto lost his life…. It was… The Ghete family..."<br>The shock of seeing the Rain Guardian's body rolled over him again, like the aftershock of an earthquake. _"So pale… And delicate…. Unlike the energetic Yamamoto who fought to emerge victorious against many strong enemies in the past.."_

Hibari didn't understand how - and when - he cared so greatly for the outgoing youth. Was it only now.. Because of his death? No.. Deep inside, he knew he felt something for the rain guardian… The one in a class of his own.. A class he described as…. Carnivore.  
><em>"Then how…?"<br>_He clenched his fists and grimaced. "That's.. not possible… The rain guardian can't be dead! He's a carnivore… Like me…" Hibari was in a state of denial.

Tsuna stared at the cloud guardian with watery eyes… "I-I'm sorry Hibari-san… He.. He died saving you from a.. Fatal blow by the enemy…"  
>Hibari looked up, shocked, "He died… Saving… Saving me..?"<br>_"You idiot, why… Why do such a thing…"_In his heart, guilt was building up at an increasing rate…

_~End of flashback~_

Even now, thinking about the baseball idiot would bring looks of sorrow to the cloud guardian's face.  
>Hibari sighed deeply. Standing up, he stretched, Hibird coming to rest on his shoulder. Looking out at the purple horizon, he made a vow. With himself, his friends… And… And Yamamoto.<p>

"I won't let anything happen to you. Not… Not again."


	3. Battle

**Ohayo minna-san! Here's my 3****rd**** chapter, 8018. Gomen for not updating for so long, as my computer had crashed..  
>Hope you guys review or I may not feel like writing anymore….<br>Arrigatou Gozaimasu ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, though I want to**

"HIIIIIIIEEEEE" Tsuna woke up to a painful kick to the front of his head, leaving him sprawled on the ground with a tell-tale red mark on his forehead.  
>"What was that for, Reborn?" The baby Mafiaso shook his head, "I guess you're still Dame Tsuna… Anyway, I called a meeting in the conference room, get there in 5 minutes or I…"<br>A gun glinted dangerously in the sunlight, Reborn's mouth curling into a smile.  
>The Vongola Boss grimaced. He knew about that gun almost too well, what with all its special bullets… He had experienced it all before.<br>Reborn aimed the gun at Tsuna. "I'll shoot."  
>Tsuna didn't need to be told twice. He rushed to get ready.<p>

~~~

"It's an EXTREMELY sunny day!"  
>"Oi Turf Top, you're too loud…"<br>"WHAT DID YOU SAY, OCTOPUS HEAD?"  
>"Ma ma, let's just get along, hm?"<br>Hibari pretended to be disinterested, but was observing the Rain Guardian out of the corner of his eye. He had never noticed it before but….. Such a beautiful smile… Strong as well… The cloud guardian's eyes softened. It hurt to know that Yamamoto would be… gone.

The door opened.  
>"Juudaime!" The loyal storm guardian rushed to greet the Tenth.<br>"Eto… Kozo, why have you called us here?" Yamamoto scratched his head without losing his bright smile.  
>Reborn leaped up onto Yamamoto's shoulder. Everyone turned to the Arcobaleno expectantly.<br>His face turned dark. "Well… I've called you here because of… The Ghete family, known for its murderous killing intent of anyone not in the family…-" Tsuna cringed at the word "murderous".

Hibari looked up at this piece of information.  
><em>"Ghete family… Where had he heard the name before…?" <em>All that the future Vongola Boss had told him flashed through his mind. "The family which killed the Rain Guardian.." Hibari almost said it out loud, but managed to swallow his words. The Cloud Guardian now looked up, resolution written plainly on his face. "What of the Ghete family?"  
>"It has been trying to take over Vongola for many years. Information from CEDEF spies Basil and Oregano include an infiltration into Vongola base-"<br>"How long do we have?" Tsuna looked concerned. Reborn looked down, his bow hat casting a shadow over his eyes. "Not long. A matter of hours, maybe."  
>Yamamoto sensed the mood in the air change, his face taking on a look of determination as well. Tsuna spoke next, "We've got no time to waste, so I'll tell everyone their positions…"<p>

He addressed the Vongola family and other allied members who had assembled. "Gokudera-kun, Onee-san, Dino-san, Romario… South wing.. Chrome-san, Ken, Chikusa, … East wing.. Yamamoto and Hibari-san…-" Hibari smiled slightly as his name was called, along with the rain guardian's. "-North wing.. Reborn, Basil-kun and I will take the west wing.. The girls and kids have to stay in the base so as not to get hurt…." Kyoko and Haru opened their mouths to protest, but Bianchi placed her arms protectively over their shoulders.  
>"I'll take care of them."<br>Tsuna hesitated before smiling, "Arrigatou ne."

~~~

Explosions in the south wing heralded the start of a fierce battle. "Please be safe, everyone.." The caring young Vongola boss said before swallowing two dying will pills. An orange flame appeared on his head – The sky flame of Harmony. With his brows furrowed and his fists held in the semblance of a prayer, he rose to face the enemy.

-Yamamoto

Yamamoto drew his sword. A subtle noise from above caused him to look up - They were near; he could sense a hostile presence advancing. He crouched, seeing Hibari do the same. After a minute of waiting in vain, the first of Ghete member entered the north wing.  
>"Let's go." Yamamoto said with his usual confident smile as he charged into battle with his Shigure Kintoki.<br>"Don't steal my prey…" Hibari snarled, not quite as fiercely as usual, Yamamoto noticed. The skylark pushed him aside with his tonfas as he took on the enemy alone. From his position on the floor, the surprised rain guardian watched as Hibari disassembled the entire army of the opposing Ghete family members.  
>In a matter of minutes, the fray was over. Every single one of the enemy lay on the ground in pools of blood. Hibari looked away, his tonfas stained with blood. Yamamoto stared at him, puzzled. He had had no chance to participate in the battle… Why was Hibari acting this way? <em>It was strange, as if he was… protecting me.<em> Yamamoto sighed. He would just have to find out for himself. 


	4. 7 paths

**Domo minna ^^  
><strong>**Here's the next chapter…  
>Please review, I haven't been getting many reviews (<strong>_**hint hint**_**)  
>Arrigatou gozaimasu~<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, though I really want to**

Tsuna's headphones crackled to life. "Is everyone alright?" The Vongola Boss asked worriedly.  
>"Juudaime.." Gokudera could be heard panting heavily. "Turf top.. he…" "The sun guardian has been wounded and…-" Tsuna jumped slightly at the sound of Dino's voice. "Don't worry," Reborn said. "Bring all the injured to the emergency unit." Gokudera immediately complied; his urgent footsteps could be heard over Tsuna's earphones as he rushed Ryohei to the emergency room.<p>

"Bossu…" Chrome stood using her trident as a support and said softly, "Our side's alright, but we all sustained minor injuries…." "Th-that's good, I guess…. How about you, Yamamoto? Hibari-san?" There was a moment of silence on the other end before the rain guardian answered.  
>"We're fine, thanks to Hibari..." His voice trailed off. "A-Ahh.. Anyway, you guys should rest, that was an intense fight." Tsuna smiled. He was thankful that everyone was alright. Reborn planted his foot into the back of Tsuna's head, "Oi, what are you daydreaming about, Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna lay spread-eagle on the ground, wincing.<br>"Sawada-dono!" Basil called, offering his hand. Tsuna took it, his eyes softening as he looked at Basil, who smiled brightly back. Their eyes met.

**-Hibari**

The handprint and voice security check were successful. Hibari walked out of the Vongola headquarters, his Namimori discipline committee jacket trailing behind him in the wind. "Hibari!" A voice called him from behind.  
>"What is it, infant?"<br>"The Ghete family isn't a force to be messed with. Even our best spies don't know their whereabouts.."  
>"I'll just bite everyone to death until I find them." Hibari's reaction was not surprising. Reborn sighed at the solitary cloud guardian's rashness.<br>"If you really think you can take them… Confront the Tovino family. Those two families have a strong alliance, so if you attack the latter the Ghete family may show themselves." Reborn held out a map. Hibari was about to take it when another voice interjected. "Hm? Hibari? You're going somewhere?" Yamamoto cocked his head. "A.. A map?" Hibari snatched the map away.  
>"None of your business," He began walking away briskly, leaving the rain guardian puzzled and confused.<p>

_**- 15 minutes later**_  
>Hibari stopped for a moment and studied the map. "Under Namimori Middle..?" He was at his school with no idea where, if any, the secret entrances were. Detecting a lurking shadow behind him, he turned sharply. There was no further movement. He turned back to focussing on the task at hand, looking up at his pride and joy which loomed before him.<br>_"Where could the underground passage be…?" _Since he had memorised his school's layout as well as the layout of its surroundings, it was easy for him to locate an uncovered manhole. Hibari stepped into the foul damp darkness fearlessly.

Following a straight path for five minutes, the skylark came to a flight of stairs, presumably leading to the Tovino family's hideout. _"That was easy… Too easy."_He mused, walking quietly up the stairway and entering an ornately-decorated door.

"Welcome, Hibari Kyoya… I've been expecting you.."

A black scarf hid his face, but the cloud guardian could just about make out his face.. "The… Mist guardian..?"  
>"Keh, you confuse me with that illusionist?" He let his scarf fall away, revealing his mismatched eyes. "My name is Katsumi.. Katsumi* Aoi."<p>

Hibari scrutinised the blue-haired youth. He looked almost like their mist guardian, the only observable difference being a 'seven' kanji numeral in his right eye.  
>"You…"<br>"Oya oya, you think I'm Rokudo Mukuro? You're wrong. He and I are… Alike, so to speak. Except.. I'm stronger." Katsumi leapt up, deftly pulling out a metal chain from his sleeve.

A dark aura had formed around Hibari. He slashed forward with his tonfas, lighting them with an indigo flame. "Kami korosu." Katsumi's mouth curved into a smile. "This should be interesting.."  
>The illusionist's eye changed into the kanji numeral one – the Realm of Hell. The ground shook violently as pieces of rock flew towards Hibari. "Weak herbivore.." The cloud guardian had experienced this in his fight with Mukuro, and thus found it easy to leap from rock to rock. Reaching Katsumi, he slashed at him with his cloud tonfas. The illusionist made no attempt to run, or even move. As his tonfas made contact with Katsumi's body, it faded away.<br>Hibari turned sharply using his tonfas to defend as the enemy's chain lashed out at him. His eye was now the kanji numeral four with a mist flame surrounding his eye, granting him an increase in combat abilities. The duo fought furiously; the room filled with sounds of grating metal. "Quite impressive…" Katsumi was panting slightly, his mouth curving into a smirk. "But it's time to end this."

"Witness.. The seventh path…" Hibari paused. The mist flame surrounding his right eye turned black as the kanji symbol seven appeared in his eye. "The path…. Of Shadows." The black flame engulfed his entire body, painting the room pitch black as well. Hibari had his senses on edge. The enemy had… disappeared. "How do you find it…. Hibari Kyoya..?" The darkness was an impenetrable, overpowering force, swallowing him up. He took a cautious step forward. "Trapped in my shadow?"  
>Katsumi spoke softly, yet his voice was as hard as steel. All of a sudden, a chain came from behind, hidden among the shadows. The cloud guardian had no time to react. The chain caught him at the back of his head, warm blood oozing out of the wound.<br>Hibari collapsed as his vision blurred.  
><em>"What a…. fearsome herbivore.."<em>were his last thoughts as he slumped forward.

- Notes~  
>* Katsumi means mist in Japanese... xP<p> 


	5. Promise

**Finally, the next chapter! Sorry for taking such a long time to update, was focusing a lot on drawing. Thanks for reading so far ^^**

**Disclaimer: i do not own KHR**

He could feel a warm, sticky substance trickling down the side of his face. Blood. Hibari stood unsteadily, gripping his tonfas tightly in both hands.

"Oya.. You wish to continue?" The skylark made no response, his murderous glare directed towards the enemy. Katsumi smirked, a black veil of nothingness hiding his face, his body. "Very well… Just know that the experiment on me was more successful.." It took a moment for Hibari to understand his words, but refused to be perturbed by the fact that this guy was stronger than Rokudo Mukuro. He merely muttered the words 'kami korosu' before swinging his tonfas violently about. But being in the dark shadows proved to be a great disadvantage for the strongest cloud guardian.

A hostile presence… Behind? Hibari only just managed to fend off Katsumi's attack. But even so, the sudden impact of the chain sent him flying across the room, where he landed on the ground, blood and deep gashes covering his body.

Broken.  
>It was a word he would have used to describe those weak herbivores.<br>Certainly not what he would have used to describe himself.  
>But it was what he was. Broken.<p>

It hurt. His body… It wouldn't move.  
>Pure, hot pain coursed through his veins at an alarming speed.<br>Hibari had never felt so useless, so… weak.  
>"Well? Ever been so outclassed in a fight before?" Katsumi was smirking now, taunting the skylark as he lay surrounded by his own blood, defeated.<p>

"Hibari!" A worried voice rang out in the darkness.  
>Katsumi narrowed his eyes. The rai-?<br>Hibari looked up with difficulty from where he lay.  
>"Yamamoto.. Takeshi…"<br>The voice of the rain guardian, the one he vowed to save… It gave him new strength.  
>He knew what to do.<p>

From outside the illusionary space, Yamamoto was anxious for the cloud guardian's safety. Then he heard it. A voice, filled with conviction. He almost thought he had imagined it. The words were: I will protect you.

**Yamamoto**

The swirling black space in front of him was starting to lose its form. Disintegrating quickly, it fused back with reality. Yamamoto scanned the area swiftly, his hazel eyes coming to rest on a limp body splayed on the ground.

_It couldn't be... Hibari? _Yamamoto sprinted up to him, kneeling on the ground and shaking him vigorously. Through choky sobs, he cried, "Hibari! You..you're hurt.. So much blood.. Please, don't..-"

Hibari moved weakly. That small movement sent Yamamoto's heart fluttering with hope. "Ya.. Ma.. Mo... To.." The skylark opened his eyes, his blurred vision focusing on the brown-eyed youth before him.

Yamamoto tugged at his bloodied arm, his eyes filling with pain. "Why.. Why Hibari? Why do you wish to face the enemy alone..? Why.. Do you wish to.. Protect me?" Hbari's eyes widened. Their eyes met for the first time.

Yamamoto stared into Hibari's black eyes; he felt as if he was looking into his very soul, full of meaning and existenc. While Hibari looked into Yamamoto's clear hazel ones; they were a reflection, of who he was, holding true pain, concern...

"Because.."Hibari's answer was left unfinished, for another, deeper voice started speaking. "I hate to interrupt, but I'm afraid you won't get to live that long~"

Yamamoto tensed. He stood over Hibari's injured figure and drew his sword. "No.. Yamamoto... Run.." Yamamoto cocked his head slightly at Hibari's words. "How can I leave a friend? C'mon.. Trust me... I won't lose." His resolve was pure and firm?

"Ohh? I won't be too sure about that, rain boy~~" There was a noisy clanking sound, a scraping of rusty metal. And then he saw them. Moska - around ten of them - surrounding them on all sides. They were cornered.

"MY moska~ armed with the latest technology... Now, what will you do?~" Yamamoto clenched his sword in both hands, crouching like a lion ready to take ita prey. Then he lunged, using the various forms of Shigure Shoen Ryu to counter and attack.

Bullets whistled past his face, some finding their mark, leaving deep red slashes on his skin. Narrowing his eyes, Yamamoto increased the quantity and intensity of his attacks. The moska had met their match - Yamamoto was angry. Panting, he delivered the final blow. A heavy silence hung upon the room. _The speaker probably fled_, Yamamoto thought. But more importantly... He ran to Hibari's side.

"You're hurt." The cloud guardian looked genuinely concerned. Yamamoto shrugged off his wounds, saying instead, "Anyway, Hibari.. What were you saying, about protecting me?" Hibari hmm-ed and closed his eyes.

"I.. I think I'm in love with you.." Hibari found it surprisingly easy to confess his feelings since it was just the two of them. However, Yamamoto didn't respond immediately.

Then a body leant onto his. Drawn into the warmth that was Yamamoto, the skylark didn't resist but instead savoured the sensation. He felt a pair of warm lips on his own. Was it joy? Pleasure? Pure bliss, to be with the one you loved? He was sinking, deeper and deeper into the kiss. This, it was happiness. Yamamoto pulled away for a second, finally realising that Hibari's wounds and his own had to be tended to.

But before that... "Promise me." He whispered. Hibari hmm-ed. "Promise me... You will not be alone. Don't do such reckless things on your own." Yamamoto's fingers intertwined with Hibari's.

"I.. I promise."

**What do you think? That was a rather enjoyable chapter though. 8018! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Arrigatou!  
>One more thing... Do check out my DeviantArt page for drawings on KHR characters :D<strong>

**www. patienceloh .deviantart .com (delete the spaces. I had to put spaces cos if not the link wouldn't appear ._.)**


	6. Kumo

Ah, sorry for my long MIA, so to speak. A terrible thing - or things - had cropped up, school, exams and projects, to name a few. But, well, I have returned! Since we've just finished our exams, I'll probably be updating every other day, and starting more serieses..

Hope you like the new chapter, please read and review!  
>Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far, and comments on how to improve  queries on the story are welcome as well.  
>Well, on to the story!<p>

* * *

><p><em>-2 months later-<em>

* * *

><p>"Come."<p>

Yamamoto beckoned Hibari confidently, poised, ready to defend if need be. His sword was gripped tightly in the swordsman's hands, already positioned for the use of Shibuki Ame*, one of the defensive techniques passed down by his oyajii.

The skylark raised his tonfas, a small smirk plastered on his face. "Herbivore" was the only word he uttered before he lunged.

And that was how the rain and cloud's daily training sessions began. The battle he forced upon Yamamoto to fight a long time ago... Hibari hadn't forgotten. In fact, the incident had never left his mind. That day, that future.

The cloud devoted himself to harsh training in order to defeat the cause - the Tovino, and Ghete families. He disapproved of the rain getting caught up in all this, though, but.. Well, a promise was a promise.

Yamamoto had no inkling of what was going on, but the skylark and the swallow** shared a bond; a bond of friendship, brotherhood, and trust.

The fight barely started, however, when a mafiaso wearing a black fedora, a thick orange stripe running around the rim, decided to make his appearance known, emerging from the doorway of where ths two trained. He was accompanied by a brunette, who, having undergone his growth spurt, now stood at 5.4 feet tall.

"Yamamoto, Hibari-san!" The brunette let a smile grace his features momentarily, which was then replaced by a grimace as a sting of pain was felt at the back of his head.  
>"Reborn..." He grumbled. The young mafia boss really wished his (sadistic) tutor would stop doing that, but anything could happen if it was Reborn. Tsuna sighed, knowing what the kick meant. "Yamamoto.. Hibari-San..." The brunette started, looking each into the eye.<p>

* * *

><p>"D..Don't go..." Hibari froze, then realised that their young boss may have sensed something amiss with his hyper intuition. Hibari sighed. This could prove to be a problem. Yamamoto, on the other hand, laughed it off.<p>

"Haha! Tsuna, this is a mission my boyfriend and I want to complete toge-" he was tackled by a glaring Hibari, who pinned the swordsman to the ground.

"H-Hibari san..." Tsuna said worriedly, his pleas falling on dead ears. Completely ignoring Tsuna, the skylark growled, "Who said you could call me your boyfriend." Yamamoto pouted, giving Hibari his puppy dog eye look from his position on the ground. "Ne, Kyoya..."

At that, Hibari let out a soft chuckle. Takeshi knew exactly what he was weak to.

Tsuna smiled nervously, remembering what he was here for (and breaking the lover's quarrel, but I can't write that lest Hibari-san bites me to death)  
>"The Ghete family... It's dangerous.. Don't go!" He averted his gaze, "I don't want to lose any of my family members... Please.."<p>

The moment Kyoya released his grip, Yamamoto sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry Tsuna, but it seems we can't do that. Have some faith in us, ne?"

It was then Reborn decided to step in. "True, trust is needed between a boss and his guardians. Let's go, Tsuna." Without a further word, the baby turned and walked away, pulling his fedora down to shadow his face. Tsuna had a sinking feeling about this, but he knew better than to go against his tutor. Throwing a worried look at the two guardians, he followed after Reborn.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Reborn, what was that all about just now? First you tell me I should detain them from going, now you..-"<p>

"How long have you known the cloud" Reborn's question caught the brunette by surprise, and he answered uncertainly, "Ehh... Around.. A year?"

Reborn seemed satisfied. "And when has Hibari ever backed down?"

Tsuna stopped short, understanding what the hitman was getting at.

* * *

><p><em>-5 months later-<em>

* * *

><p>The sound of their footsteps were magnified in the dakness. The manhole leading to the Tovino famiy's hideout had been relatively easy to find. The Tovino family didn't hide it well, Hibari thouht to hmself. Or maybe... He shook his thoughts out of his head, focusing on the task at hand. There was only one way - forward.<p>

Yamamoto's hand brushed Hibari's as they walked down the dark pathway. The swallow had thought that the skylark would immediately push his hand away but to his surprise, Kyoya gripped it, pulling him along. In the light darkness, Yamamoto failed to see the skylark's smile.

Takeshi grinned and laughed good-naturedly, as he saw a side of Kyoya no one had seen before.

Soon, the same ornate door greeted them. A swivel chair placed in the corner of the spacious room. White greyish hair could only just be seen at the top of the chair.

* * *

><p>"Arigatou for coming to me, Kyoya.."<p>

Hibari froze. That voice... It couldn't be...

The chair was swivelled to show an old guy, probably in his sixties. While wrinkles that resembled spider webs were apparent, his voice hoarse, Hibari was sure the guy could fight.  
>But his eyes were what caught his attention. Those same eyes all those years ago...<br>- lacking light, two empty vessels that were called eyes... The skylark's expression showed one of shock.  
>"You.. Didn't die..."<p>

* * *

><p>* Splashing rain<p>

** referring to Yamamoto

How was it? One more chapter to go! I'm not very good at writing angst, so please bear with me /bows/. There may be a one-shot omake (Hiibari's backstory) from this fic. May.

Oh, and Vongola Vendetta should be updated by tomorrow, so look forward to it ne? Review, onegai ^^


End file.
